Now that's Misty
by Oueen of time
Summary: First story's here. What happeneds when two worlds collide? (Pokeshipping) Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog – The dark Doctor

Where to start… I can't start with 'Once upon a time' or 'There was' because this isn't one of fairy tales. This also isn't fantasy because every written word is true and that people and events existed, well they were on other world, but they still existed. And yes, existence of aliens is real whatever others try to hush or hide with they secret files. So, I could start with event that changed my life.

I was human being, living on planet called Earth and I lived boring life at same way as rest of six billion people on planet: grow, go to school, ditched school (which was more common then you think), find boyfriend (because of faint crush), changed boyfriend, find work and keep shifting between last three. By doing that, I pretended that I'm happy, but I wasn't. I wasn't satisfied with same boring routines, they kept life dull and miserable and I always wanted to do different kinds of things and see new places, but I never get a chance… until one day.

I was at work and day was over, but I got so lucky to be the one to carry lottery money to head of security which had office under the building (I mean that's very rubbish, being head and had office in basement with spiders and everything), only I never find him. His office was locked and rest of basement was storage for shop-window dummy's and clothes (and yes, I worked in shop, I couldn't find better with my education). I went around like idiot, shouting his name and hoping that he'll answer, I wanted to give him money and left as quickly as I can and I know, I could just take money myself, but I wasn't that kind of person. After ten minutes or so, I end up in one of storage rooms, from which I heard bang seconds ago and I hoped that head of security was there, but as I got in and looked around, doors closed behind me and I stayed trapped (at that moment I didn't remember that there was other way out). Whit in seconds, there was other sound, but that one came from dummy and it started to move. First I tought that students sneak inside and played jokes, but soon more and more dummy's started to move and for first time in my life I started to feel one emotion that was unfamiliar to me: fright. As they started to advance on me, I started to back out and end up trapped with no way out. There I thought that I'm gonna die, that that is end of my dull human life, but I was wrong… Out of no were, someone's hand grabbed mine and I took quick glance. At my side was man and he sad just one word. He said „Run!" and because of that I managed to escape.

That was when I first met the Doctor and he saved my life. He said that dummy's were made of living plastic and that waked me up. I started to look for misterys and unexplained things and with that I end up meeting Doctor again and that was when I started believe in life outside of planet. That was when I first went inside his spaceship called Tardis and there I realised that he's also alien, just like his ship. And with all living plastic thing, we ended in meeting Nestine consensus and defeating it in anti-plastic (with little help from me) and after that Doctor called me to go travel with him and explore universe. I came with him and that was one of biggest change in my life… but that' whole other book.

When you are time traveler, you can always expect that sometimes destination isn't the one that you are hoping for. That kind of case was this one. I appeared in middle of a street, very deserted one actually. My plans were to go and take vacation in Australia, but I already knew that I'm no were near that continent: it was to cold and surroundings looked like good old London. I checked Vortex manipulator and it said that I was in London and in year 2015, it was almost irony how recognisable it was from all years of living there and maybe many years has passed, but memory's never fade.

I looked around once again, only to conclude that something was very wrong. Streets weren't only deserted, but also destroyed. Everything looked like hurricane went through leaving cars upside down, windows were broken and building were in bad shape. How could that be. I looked year again to make sure that I didn't saw wrong numbers, but year was same, only this all looked wrong. I remember being in London in 2016 when I was around 300, but that one was in top of progress and I never remembered that something disastrous happened in 2015. That all only give me one conclusion, someone was messing with time in big way.

I started to make my way through streets, only to find that they all were in same shape as first one. I wonder how Doctor didn't already interfere in this. He's usually the one that saves planets, or maybe he doesn't know as well as I didn't know until I saw it. As I wondered around, trying to spot living being, I suddenly stopped, something else distracted me. I started to feel presence that wasn't there before, the one that was familiar to me and the one I know who belonged to. It was the Doctor's scent. At that moment I felt grateful that I'm Time lord because I knew that if I find Doctor, he'll definitely knew more then me and because of that I started to follow that scent.

I was going in direction of scent and I didn't pay much attention when something caught my hand and I jumped. Turning around I saw man in his forty's (only that I knew that he's much older), it was captain Jack Harkness.

„Rose!" He hissed and then I noticed that he has troubled look on his face.

„Jack! Don't scare me like that." I snapped back.

„I had to stop you. You can't go there!" He demanded.

„Why, what's there?" I asked.

He was looking past me. „Our biggest nightmare. Thing that destroyed London.."

„Hold on." I snapped my hand back. „You have explaining to do. What happened here and how come that you are in London in first place?"

„I'm on mission, which fall into second plan." He paused. „This happend two days ago. They came from no were, lead by traitor and they killed half of city in no time at all. The one's that survived are in custody or flee from city."

„But what attacked town?"

„Someone that I tought that was friend, but he was better with other side." Jack said with disgusted look on his face.

„Yeah, that was very helpful." I said sarcastically. „But what about the Doctor? Does he knows what's going on here?"

„You bet he knows." Jack spited. „He's the one responsible for all this!"

I stayed staring. „W…What?!" I yelled. „Don't talk nonsense. I know him for 700 years. He would never do something like this! Why are you talking such nonsense?"

„But I'm telling you that he's the one who started this. His dark prophecy came to truth and he turned to dark." Jack said and sighted.

I knew of that prophecy. It said that Doctor will turn bad and reverse everything good that he's done, but I never believed in that.

„By look on your face, you know what I'm talking about." Jack said. „And I'm suggesting you to run Rose, run far away from here. You are only one that's powerful enough that can stop him, but he can't find you first or he'll kill you."

„But I can't run, I must help him and even if I wanted to run there is no place in universe that I can hide if he want to find me, you know that Time lords can feel each other no matter where they are."

„But you can try." Jack looked around again, then turned back at me, his face like he saw ghost. „Hold on, can you feel him now?" He said in rush.

„Yes, that's why I was going in that direction" I looked behind me „I was going to find him, but you stopped me."

„Oh no." He moaned. „Then I'm sorry, but I can't help you anymore. By now he must have sensed you and I'm sorry."

„Ok, never mind that. Even if that prophecy came truth, then who's Doctor working with?"

„Daleks Rose, Daleks." He quietly said and left.

If I could saw my face at that moment I would be positive that I looked like I saw ghost. In second I was running after Jack.

„What kind of plan is that?" Jack asked when I told him what I'm gonna do.

„It's plan in progress. I had to give him chance, you can't just forgot everything that he done for you, me, this planet and every other one out there and I think that we can return him if we try hard enough." I said.

„But you can't just walk in middle of their group, they'll kill you before you reach him."

„I'm not so sure for that part. I know how Daleks work, so I hope that I'll menage to pass them and until then work on that manipulator."

„But, how will I be sure will it work?" Jack asked. „I'm not big genie for that, I couldn't repair mine and you expect me to reprogram one that was created by your Tardis!"

„Oh, have some faith in yourself. I would've do that myself, but I got other work." I said.

„Yeah. Good luck." Jack said.

I turned as I passed corner of last street. I was at entrance of one of London's parks, well what was let of it anyway. I kept walking forward, I knew that they noticed me by now, but that didn't bother me and I continued. As I came into middle of park, I suddenly found myself surrounded by metal creatures that looked like big paper pots. Daleks emerged from every side and formed circle around me.

„Introuder… introuder." Crayed one of them. "You will surrender!"

„Only if you take me to your leader." I said calmly. I wasn't afraid of them, not anymore.

Five hundred years ago I would probably said different, but in thousand years of my age, I knew them to well to fear them, but I still was disgusted each time I saw them. They lead me to other side of park where was small lake and there was where I saw the Doctor. He was turned to other side, but I already knew that he regenerated. He was taller then in previous regeneration and his hair was very big and messy, but my biggest surprise was that it was ginger, but not ginger like mine, but very eye-hurting one.

„Supreme. We found intruder. Female just walked into our territory." Dalek cried.

Doctor didn't turn. „Why are you came to me?" His voice was very deep. „Exterminate her and don't bother me with it."

„We obbey." Few of them cried.

„Hold it Daleks!" I yelled. „Before that whole extermination thing, I want to say something."

„Nothing you say will spare your life." Doctor said, not turning.

„Realy? Well, here goes nothing: I'm Bad Wolf, just try to touch me!"

At that Doctor turned around. he done that so quickly that he almost seemed like blur and Daleks at same time backed from me. I couldn't help but smile, sometimes words work like charm. Doctor just stare at me and so did Daleks.

„What? Aren't you gonna say something? Come on where is your determination from second ago?" I said.

„Rose Tayler." Doctor spited. „How dare you come here?"

I frowned. „Hah, I never remember you acting like that and believe me I good excellent memory. I am Time lord after all."

„What? How can you be Time lord?" Doctor said, completely shocked.

„I already told you that ages ago or you forgot?" I frowned again. „But wait, don't you remember me as Time lord, they surly do?" I said and looked at Daleks.

„I remember you being human and traveling with weak version of me."

„Weak?! You were never weak. If anytime you are weak that is now. How could you join with them?" I snapped.

Doctor's eyes suddenly glow gold. „Hah, they show me true meaning of time and they made me better." He said.

„No Doctor, if you still remember that you called yourself Doctor, they lied to you and make you weak and now you keeping time vortex in your head. It's destroying you. Time lord never should absorb that amount of energy. It's truth that it gave you power, but it also gave you something else."

„And what is that, oh clever one?" He said in irony.

„If you keep going like this, you are gonna die in two days time and your precious pets won't help you. Do you know what will they do? They gonna celebrate because they finally rid of their biggest enemy." I said. Nobody answered. „What is it? Cat got your tongue or you don't want to admit truth."

„Stop with that. Stop with LIES!" Doctor yelled and his eyes glow and I suddenly found myself flying through aire from burst of energy. I landed on Dalek and fell to ground. When I looked up again, Doctor was clutching his head and breathing hard.

„Just look at yourself, look what's that energy doing to you. Just look!" I yelled.

He looked at me and then he looked at his hands. „Is it truth?" He asked, but not looking at me, he looked at Dalek.

„It is truth. We messed with your head to make you our leader, but we were only interested in your power." One of Daleks respond.

„You.. you.. she's right!" Doctor said.

„Now that you know the truth, you need to be exterminated!" Dalek cried.

„I don't think so!" Doctor's voice become even deeper and his eyes glowed again, but nothing happened. Daleks didn't respond.

„What was that for?" I asked, completely confused.

„Look at them, they can't move, they can't speak. I look them from reality."

„Even better." Said another voice and I saw captain Jack standing little behind Daleks.

„It was about time." I said.

„Sorry, your manipulator is hard to handle." Jack smiled and I frowned.

„Doctor, listen, you need to get rid of that energy before it hurts you." I said.

„How will I do that?" He asked.

„Do you still have pocket prisons on Tardis?"

„Yes, they are in second storage. Why?"

„We'll need one of them." I said. „Jack, go and find them."

„Right!" Jack said. „Where is Tardis?"

„I.. I'm not sure…" Doctor said.

„No need to. Jack give me manipulator. I'll find Tardis with him." I cut in. Jack give me manipulator and I typed few digits. „TARDIS is at Victoria station. Good that's not far from here. Go Jack." Jack nodded and left. I started to type again in manipulator.

„What are you doing now?" Doctor asked.

„I'm programing it to open portal for void, I can't leave all these Daleks to get out from what they done." I said.

„And what about me?" Doctor asked.

„You'll return back to normal, but you'll have to regenerate and after that you'll fix this city to look like it looked before this."

„And what about energy that I release and Daleks?"

„That's why I need pocket prison, I'll store all that energy in it. And for Daleks, once they are trapped in void, they won't be able to break out." I said, turning my head away. „There is one problem with that left. I can't open the void only on this side, it also need to be opened on other side and that means in different dimension. That is only way to close it after it suck all of them in."

„But in order to do that someone must go to other side first." Doctor added and I just give him look. He stepped back. „Oh no, you won't. you can't go to other side, you don't know what's waiting for you. You could end up in middle of nowhere!"

„I already made my mind. When you remember your last years, you'll know why I'm doing this and my word is final." I demanded.

„Did I miss something?" Other voice said. I turned to see captain Jack. He had roundish device in his hands. „Here. One pocket prison, just like you said." He handed it to me.

„Ok. Doctor," I turned to him „take it and read symbols in front." I said and hand it to him. „Just concentrate." Jack added.

Doctor looked at device, take deep breath and started to mumble words. Whit in seconds, device opened and gold energy emerged from Doctor and went into device.

Soon nothing left and device closed. Doctor blinked few times. „I'm back… I'm back!" He finally said.

„Good to have you with us again." Jack smiled and hugged him. I took that opportunity to type command into manipulator.

Doctor turned to me. „Hey, hey.. what are you doing?"

„I already told you what I have to done. Don't make me explain that again." I replied.

„But…" Doctor started.

„No Doctor. There's no but. And this might be chance to saw something new and to start fresh, if I can say that after thousand years." I smiled.

„But, when you go to other side. I won't be able to see you again and you are only Time lord in existence after myself."

„And that doesn't change anything. You know that we'll always be best friends no matter where I or you end up. This time is different only because that I'm leaving by my own will and that I don't know where will I end up. With my luck, I'll probably run into other version of you." I said to make him feel better. It hurt me that he looked so sad, no matter what he done in past, he still is my friend.

„There's no way to stop you." He said that as conclusion.

„No." I simply said.

„I'm confused." Jack added.

I smiled. „Don't worry. Doctor will explain that later. Now we need to get to business. These Daleks won't stay like this forever."

„Ok. What we have to do?" Doctor asked.

„I'm gonna open portal and by doing that I'll be pulled in first, but that doesn't matter 'cause after I went in, Daleks will follow. I programmed manipulator to pull them in. Only thing that you'll need to do is throw that prison in portal after Daleks get in. After that it will close by itself and seal. Is that simple enough?" I looked at them.

„Yes, it is." Doctor said. „And before you leave, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything that you done for me, for Jack, for everyone and for being there in time of need. I can't think of way to ever repay you."

„And you don't need. All things I done in past, I done it because I know it was right thing to do and I don't ask praise and I'll never will." I smiled.

„But still thank you." Doctor said and came closer and pulled me into hug. „Thank you and goodbye, Rose Tayler."

„It's Josephine Rose Tayler, but never mind." I said as I returned hug. It lasted for second before he pulled back and kiss me on cheek. He smiled and take few steps back.

„Also goodbye to you Jack. You really earned title of Face of Boe." I smiled.

„Bye Rose. See you." Jack said and give weak smile.

At that I turned away from them and pressed final digit on manipulator. Portal opened in front of me and in seconds my surroundings vanished, leaving nothing but dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Portal opened twenty feet above ground and I fell straight down, crushing into hard ground. Only thing that I managed to saw was that I was surrounded by greenery and after that I blacked out. Passing void without time machine exhausted me and I couldn't keep my conciousness and as far as I know, I stayed out for few hours, maybe even more.

As I started to return to reality, I first heard some kind of humming, which turned into word after moment, but I couldn't understand it clearly. Finally after few more seconds, I could hear voice, very panicking voice, but at same time very pleasant to hear, even with panick in it. My mind cleared a little and now from hearing I knew that voice belong to male, only I wasn't sure what species. Finally after few more seconds, I understand word and it was misty.

„Misty! Misty! Misty!" It sounded like every time he said that word, voice become more and more panicking. I wanted to ask why is telling that word, but I couldn't find my voice and my eyes didn't want to listen to me.

„Misty!" It said again. „Can you hear me? Please Misty, say something." At that it hit me. That word was name and that voice was calling it, but I still didn't get it why I keep hearing it, I don't have any connection with that name, maybe I dreamed this all, or maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. But I knew that it wasn't trick or dream, 'cause now I started to feel very awake.

After moment or so, I finally found straight in my eyes and slowly opened them. At first everything was blur, but even from that blur I could see that something is making shadow above me. That was strange, I was very sure that I faced ground as I fell. As my vision cleared, I couldn't help but gasp and that was gasp for what I saw in front of me. There was a man, looking at me, he wasn't familiar and I never saw him ever before in my life, so that wasn't reason for gasp. It was his look. His face was the most beautiful face that I ever saw, or maybe that was all because trauma from crush, but there was something about this face, even with all worry on it. He had black hair, it was raven and messy at same time and it wasn't totally short, so one part was going in front eyes. And then his eyes, they were looking at me in color of chocolate, most delicious one (and chocolate can be extremely delicious), his nose was small and little pointy and his lips curled in smile when he saw that I opened eyes and he sighted in relief. His face lines were menish and he had something like barely noticable zig zags under his eyes, but apart from that he had very clear face and also shaved. As I take good look at him, suddenly I started to feel strange and I become quite hot, who turn up the heating I tought, although by now I knew that I'm lying on cold ground.

„H.. hello." I managed to say, only my voice sounded like whisper and quite strange, like it stuck in my troth.

He smiled even more, showing his teeth and warm feeling hit me even harder. „Hi." He said and I really started to ask myself what the hell is wrong with me, I never felt like that before, not even while I was still human.

„Are you all right?" He said again and I sensed that worry return to his voice.

„I.. I think I am, although I still feel funny." I looked in his eyes told truth without hesitation.

„Glad to hear that." He said in relief. „For moment I tought that you won't wake up." He said and pulled me into hug. Now I was completely confused, confused and frozen. Why would stranger worry like that.

„Sorry, but I don't understand." I said and he pulled back.

„How do you mean?" He asked, now confused.

„Well, first why are you worrying about me?" I said.

„What kind of question is that, you know that I'm always worried about you." He said.

I sighed, that was wrong question, but my brain didn't seem to work around him. „No, no, I mean, why would you worry about me when you are complete stranger?"

If he looked worried before that was nothing of how he looked now. It was almost painful to see his face like that. „How do you mean stranger? Don't tell me that kind of things?"

„By stranger I mean stranger. I don't know you."

„You… you don't know me?" He whispered and I could saw dark shade fall to his face and tears started to build in his eyes. I just shocked my head, words stuck in my troth again.

„Misty!" He put hands on my shoulders, „Please tell me that you remember me!" He pleaded and again with that Misty.

„I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know who are you. Who's that Misty anyway?" I asked and got stunned by his next expression. His face looked like it turned into stone.

„You… you…" He tried to say. „You don't remember?"

I shake my head again. He sat on ground and started shaking his head. „No… no… this is not happening." He moaned. I started to feel really bad for doing this, but I don't see point in lying.

I finally remembered to got up while he stayed on same place. I tried to make step forward, but immediately lost my balance and starting to fall, only I never hit ground. He caught me before I could fell. He had very good reflexes, second later I would face ground. As I straighten up, I found myself very close to him. He was taller then me, my hands rest against his toned chest, warm feeling was there again and I looked little up only to get caught by his eyes again.

„Thanks." I managed to say and take step back, releasing myself from his hold. As I do that, he looked at me with unreadable expression in his eyes and then turned.

„How that can be?" I heard him mumble with himself. „She's Time lord, how can she forgot?"

I nearly jumped. „What… what did you say?!" I demanded.

He turned back and saw my face. Suddenly his expression changed to something else.

„You are Time lord, aren't you?" He asked, I could saw that he started to hope.

„How do you know about that?" I asked back, but this wasn't making sence.

„Because you told me! How come that you don't remember a thing?" He said with big disappointment. He then stopped and his face change again. „OH!" He said as some realization hit him.

„What?" I demanded.

He looked at me again. „I forgot!" He said and facepalmed.

„Forget what?" I said, this was getting strange.

„I forgot what you told me about this, I knew that this would happen." He explained.

I stayed staring at him. „What?"

„It's difficult to explain without causing paradox."

I stared even harder. „How do you know about all that?" I demanded.

„Because you told me!" He said it like it was obvious.

„Ok." I calmly said, I need to get out of this mess. „Let get this streight. For starters, I am Time lord, but I can't know you because I just arrived here, if you know me, then you know my future version, although I don't know why would I pick Misty as name."

„I understand." He slowly said.

„Ok, then let's get this on. I don't know you because I'm time traveler. Did future me ever explained what that means?"

„Yes, actually you spent hours talking about that." He smiled like he remembered something.

„Well, then I'll explain again. Time travel means that nothing's happening in right order, at least not for me. You might know me, but then you know future version of me, who knows what will happen or how will you get in my life, just I got to warn you that you can't tell me anything what will happen in future except I ask you myself, get it?" I asked.

„Yeah, I do."

„Good, 'cause right now I don't have a clue who you are or where exactly I am and that is because I just came to this planet for the first time." I said in rush.

He smiled again. „I know, I remember. This is your very first day here." He said.

„Yes it is." I replied.

„Well, thanks for giving me heart attack. Do you know how worried I was?"

„I could saw that you were in quite shock and I'm sorry for that." I said. „Well now, as we already concluded you are from my future, so can I at least know your name?"

„Oh yeah, sorry. I completely got sidetracked." He paused. „My name is Ash." He said and smiled. I returned smile.

„Nice to meet you Ash, I'm Josephine, but you probably know that." He looked blankly. „Or you don't."

„No, no, you did said about that." Ash said. „It's just that you always use Misty and I kinda forgot about it.

„Well, my full name is Josephine Rose Smith, very long time ago I also used surname Tayler, but I got bored of it and switched it with Smith," I said. „Misty you say?"

„Yep, that's the name that you told me when we met." He grinned. „Then, what else do you wanna know?" Ash asked.

„For start, you could tell me where and when I am?"

„Right. We are just little past Cerulian city, which is your hometown…" Ash started.

„Ok, you shouldn't say about hometown, but let's ignore it." I said and looked at vortex manipulator. It was still active. „Well, by this I'm in year 3207, right?"

„It was last time I checked."

„Good." I smiled and looked for more. „By looks of it, this planet is like twin planet to one I came from, I mean by size and aire clarity. Good."

„I love when you start to talk like that." Ash smiled.

„Maybe, but you are forgetting that I just met you and hearing that sounds little weird at moment, but when I started to know you better, I'll know what are you talking about." I said.

„Sorry, I forgot about that." Ash apologised.

„No big deal. Now, is there anything else that I need to know?"

„About?"

„About this world, are there any other aliens or maybe strange creatures or ghosts or whatever there can be?" I asked.

„No, nothing like that. There are only two things that you can find on this world and that are humans and Pokemon." Ash said.

„Poke-what?" I stayed staring at him. That was definitely word I never heard before.

„Right, first day." Ash said as he remembered all over again. „Pokemon are creatures that live on this world together with people. They got special powers because of which people capture them and train them to compete in tournaments and to be friends with them." Ash explained, but he did that with big passion in his voice.

„Tell me more."

„Well, I'm Pokemon trainer myself and I'm aiming to become Pokemon master one day. Also, there are different kinds of Pokemon, like electrical types or ground ones or flying ones or water types."

„I think that I would like water types." I smiled.

„Oh, you do." Ash proclaimed and them remembered. „Ops, I shouldn't say that either." He put hand behind his head, he looked embarrassed.

„No, no, you didn't say anything wrong." I quickly said and he sighed in relief.

„I already started to worry that I'll rip hole in space and time because of my words."

„Well, technically you can't do that by telling me, I can know something and live through because I'm already used to that, only thing with that is that you would spoil something that need to happen and then it wouldn't be interesting to go through that. That's reason why I don't want to know anything from future. If I wanted, I could find that out myself, but where's fun in that." I said, wow that was lot of 'that's'.

„Wow, you really know to make statement. I'll never understand how can you go with explanations for days."

„I just wanted to make things clear." I smiled. „So Ash, tell me more about yourself and don't worry about spoilers."

„Well, my surname is Ketchum and I'm from Pallet town and currently I'm 19 years old."

„Realy, only 19? You are just baby compared to me."

„Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm 19, you are thousand – big deal." He sighted. „You know that most of time I forget that 'cause you look like you are around my age."

„Well, I don't think that I would look nice in body of old woman, so I like to look young and I love when I see look on people's face when I tell my age, only that occasions are very rare." I smiled. „So, is there more to tell?"

„Dosents, but most of it would spoil things for you and I don't want that." He smiled.

„Fine, you don't have to tell, I'll find out on my own." I said as if I'm angry.

„How?"

„I'm going back to past, that's how."

„You are leaving?" He said with sad expression.

„I have to, but don't worry, you'll see real me soon."

„Where will you start?"

„No idea. I'll just go as I feel and see what will came out." Again, truth.

„Good luck then." He said and give me quick hug, to which I flinch, but returned it and warm feeling was back..

„Thanks." It was all I replied. I pulled away and take few steps back, typed coordinates to manipulator and give him quick look and smiled my brightest smile. I saw him grin from ear to ear before I pressed go button.

I appeared just few seconds later in completely different surrounding and in different time. From year 3207, I went fifteen years back in past and by vortex I was currently in city called Cerulean city. To say about infrastructure and architecture, well it mostly looks like every other city you saw on Earth, it's medium sized, crowded and grey and blue. Only one thing appealed me the most of that all: it was sent of sea air. Actually, I don't know why I ended up here. I didn't type any particular coordinate, I set vortex on random and this is where it brought me. I looked around once more to see is there any kind of thing that would matter, but city looked quite normal from my point of view. That was until I heard voice.

„Ash, come back here young man!" It said and it sounded worried. I turned to sound of that voice and I saw little boy who was about five years old and little behind was person who spoked, probably his relative. Only thing that I concentrate was that boy was going in my way and that wasn't good, but even before I could react, he reached me and hugged my leg.

I bend down. „Hello." I said to him. „Why are you holding my leg?" I know that question isn't very convenient for little kid, but I didn't now what else I could say.

„Becuse I like you." He answered and I straighten back up.

„Ash! Ash! Leave that miss alone!" Same voice said. I looked up and I saw that same woman has come close to us. She had long hair tied in pony-tail which was somewhere between red and brown and she looked worried.

Moment later, she continued. „I'm sorry miss. Ash can be such menace sometimes."

„Nah, I don't mind, I love children." I smiled and look at Ash.

„So do I, but still it's rude to come like that to complete stranger, well not completely actually. Are you from Waterflower family?" She asked.

„No, I wasn't last time I checked." I smiled, but I hoped that she won't mind what I don't have clue what she talking about.

„Oh, sorry. You just look quite like miss Waterflower, but I guess that I was wrong."

„No harm done." I said. Now I think that I know why I'm right here and I knew that I must find that Waterflower lady.

„Well, then sorry once again for bothering." She said and then spoke to Ash. „Come Ash, we are going home."

„Ah noo!" Ash moaned. „Can this lady come with us?"

„I'm sure that she have better things to do then bother with strangers." Woman said and she looked embarrassed by Ash's behaviour.

„Oh, actually I don't." I said.

„Then how about cup of coffee?"

„That sounds good and I'm Josephine, by the way." I said and extended my hand.

„Nice to meet you, I'm Delia and this young man is Ash." She shake my hand. „Come, we live just five minutes from here."

Ash let my leg go and instead he raised his hand. „Come misty."

I gasped. How's that possible? Did he said that just as he come to his mind or there's something more about him.

„Is somehing wrong?" Delia asked.

I looked at her. „No, no, I'm just amazed." I quickly lied.

„Well, Ash can be quite charmer sometimes." Delia said and I smiled at her. Just second later I took Ash's hand and we started walking down the street, but all that time I was wondering about that simple word that he said.

Just five minutes later, we were at line of flats and we got inside of one that had beautiful light blue color. Flat inside was also comfy and it got it's charm. Entrance went streight to living room which was decorated in light colors, but it looked warm at same time.

„Make yourself at home." Delia said. „I'll be back with coffee." She then left to other side where was kitchen, I assumed.

I sat on sofa and Ash sat next to me. He looked at me whole time.

„Hey Ash." I said after second.

„Yes?"

„Why did you called me misty?" I asked. I just couldn't help myself.

„Because of your eyes." He simply said. I smiled with relief.

„And because I always call you Misty." He added and smiled.

My smile disappeared. „How do you mean always?"

„Well, when I met you few days…, no weeks ago and even before. You like that." He said.

Great, so that means that I already knew him when he was younger, just great. I went into my thoughts until Delia came back. „Coffee is ready."

„Thanks." I said as I take cup. „You know why Ash came to me?"

She just shook her head.

„Well, you see, I meet Ash few times before and he remembered."

„Ah, I see, then you probably met him while his father was st…" She broke in middle of sentence. I got feeling that I knew how it's ending. „While his father was still here." She finished.

„What happend?" I asked.

„Team Rocket." She said and I tried to make face like I understand. Delia continued. „Yeah, awful. I just can't describe how much I hate them."

„Yeah, it's so frustrating when you think that someone or something like Team Rocket exist, it's just horrible." I agreed. Now I have to find about that Team Rocket too.

„I know and now because of them we need to move from Cerulian." Delia said. „We are going to Pallet and I hope that we'll have our peace there."

„I hope you'll have." I said.

„Will you come to visit?" Ash asked.

I smiled. „If I came to Pallet I will, but I can't promise that." His face fell. „Hey, don't be sad. I'm sure that you'll make lot of new friends there."

„But I want you Mist."

I smiled. I saw that Delia look is questioning. I explained. „He calles me Misty, because he likes that name. And for you Ash, I'll try to come and visit sometimes."

Delia sighted. „Actualy, you are first person that Ash accept just after he meet you and now he won't be able to see you again."

„I understand, but he's still young and he'll probably forget me when he grow older or he'll get over it." I said.

„I hope. I don't want him to suffer more then he does now."

I give her sad smile. Just them my vortex started to beep.

„What's that?" Ash asked.

„Well that currently mean that I need to go." I said and Ash become even sadder. „Hej, but you'll see me again. When are you leaving to Pallet?"

„In five days." Delia said.

„Then you'll see me the day before you move out. But now, I got question. What do you wanna be when you grow up?" I asked Ash.

„I wanna be Pokemon trainer."

„Then I'll give you motivation when we meet again." I smiled and he smiled back. „Well, thanks for coffee and see you." I said and started to head for door. Delia followed and she closed door after me. I quickly went down the stairs and again set vortex on random and next moment I was gone.

I didn't went to future, not at that time at last. I went to past and this time to different past, thousand years ago past. I wanted to find more about history and about Pokemon and that I can't do on best way then seeing. I landed in town, but this town didn't look so modern like one in future, but also didn't look ancient. It was town like from 18 to 19 century Earth and it was also small. It was dark and I didn't know for what exactly I'm looking, but I immediately saw creatures that are not animals. I saw Pokemon and they were on streets, running freely and playing. I looked on vortex again and by it I was in town Michina in Sinnoh region. I looked around again and then in distance I saw hudge temple. If I could describe it in one word I would say magnificent, but it was way more then that. It was on top of big hill and it looked majestic. It looked like it was home of greek gods itself and as usual I couldn't resist and not explore, but first I found firs available clothes which will blend in for this time and that was tunic that almost touched ground.

Just after that I went in direction of temple and on my way I saw some other Pokemon, but this ones got strange kind od necklace or something that was on their head, but I continued with my walk. Soon I came to bottom of hill and just as I came there, I was caught by rain. I run to first shelter and stayed there while rain stops, but it only got worse and soon it turned to snow, but weather wasn't thing that started to worry me, it was something that I saw on sky and that something was huge meteor that was heading forward town. Immediately I wished that I got Tardis with me, but this time I wasn't that lucky and I couldn't do much, but I could leave if things got so terrible, but again I didn't want see all that people suffer. I looked forward hill again and this time I saw man standing on edge, also looking forward sky. He also looked worried and frightened and all I could feel is sadness over what will play here and I also wished that there could be something to help.

I looked back to sky again and once again I just wish that I can do something to stop this. Right then on east side of sky portal opened and I already tought that I'll see Tardis emerging from it, but I saw something completely different. I saw another Pokemon, but this one was different. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of it's mane, tail, and face, and it's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. He also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of it's underbelly resumes past it's waist, the underside of his limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. As soon as it flew from portal, it started to flay forward meteor and I immediately knew what it's going to do. It was flaying directly for meteor and it was going to destroy it. Then just before contact, it's started to glow and next second it hit meteor with all it's power. Sound that came from that was deafening and whole sky lit up. That lasted just for second and next one I could saw creature falling forward ground together with leftovers from meteor. It crushed just half mile from me and I immediately started to run in that direction.

I arrived to crushing point as fast as I could and snow wasn't helping in doing that. There I saw that creature, it was lying lifeless and other Pokemon were surrounding it.

'Help!' I heard voice say, but I didn't know from where that voice came. I ignore voice and run to creature and kneel beside it. Other Pokemon just take step back and let me in. I put my hands on creature and started passing my regeneration energy.

„Oh my!" I heard voice and turned just head. It belonged to same man from before that was on top of that hill. He looked frightened.

„Don't run away!" I shouted. „Help!"

„H…How?" He asked.

„Look inside yourself." I said back and continued, I didn't knew why did I say that and ignore it, but also increased energy giving. I looked back at man and I saw that he closed his eyes, but at same time he started to move and soon he kneeled and pick up something that looked like big shard or plate. He came back and as soon as he bring plate close to creature, it lit up and bound with him. As that happened, others plates started to flay from every direction and all of them bond with creature and creature itself started to lit up and I stopped with energy transfer. Again, bright light lit up space around us and second later creature return to full life.

„Is it you that saved me?" He looked at me.

„No, everyone helped, I'm just part of it." I said, I must admit that I was little surprised that I can understand him, but as time traveler that become routine.

„Then all of you deserve my gratitude." Creature said.

„Thank you Arceus." Man said. So that means that creatures name is Arceus.

„What can I do for you in return?"

„Nothing, you already do to much for us." Man said.

„And what about you, you that are from other world?" Arceus asked.

„You, you know that?" I said, completely surprised.

„I'm Original One. I always know."

I smiled. „But still, no I don't want anything. I'm already grateful that you spared this people, I don't need more."

„Your hearts are big indeed." He said and I smiled. „And what's your name human?"

„Dear Arceus, I'm Damon, your faithful servant."

„And what about you Time lady?"

„For this dimension, my name is Misty." I said and smiled. I remembered that Ash called me Misty, well, this was good time to start with using.

„Pleasure to meet you, both of you. Now I must go and rest, but I'll return. Fare well." Arceus said and flew in aire and disappeared in portal.

I turned to man. „Thank you for help." I said.

„It's my pleasure, my lady."

„Oh, don't do that. I'm not royal, I'm only from other world, but please don't be scared."

„As you wish."

„Good, I also need to move on, but just as Arceus, you'll see me again in future."

„Goodbye till next time then." Damon said and I pressed go button on vortex.

As soon as I landed, I immediately figured that vortex send me into future and it was the one that I left from, only thing was that I appeared in front of massive and round building. It was mostly painted in pink and it had only two things from which I could conclude where am I, it had sign that said Cerulean gym and above that was another showing of Pokemon that looked like seal. I quickly changed back to normal clothes, I didn't want people to think that I'm freak. This time, I think that I knew why I ended up here and I went inside. I was welcomed by woman behind port.

„Welcome to Cerulean city gym. Are you here for challenge?" She asked.

„No, can you tell me is this home of Waterflower family?"

„Yes it is."

„Then I would like a meeting with Mrs Waterflower." I said and smiled.

„As you wish. Just wait here while I call her." She said and left. Just minute later she returned. „I'm sorry to said this, but Mrs Waterflower isn't home."

„Do you know where she is. It's very important that I speak with her." I said.

„She left to hospital, if is so urgent, then go there."

„Ok, thank you. Goodbye." I said and dashed out. I don't know why, but I had very bad feeling about this and it just keep growing bigger. I already saw sign for hospital earlier while I was walking with Ash and his mum, so I already knew where I need to go.

It took me less then ten minutes to get there and sa soon as I get in I asked for Mrs Waterflower and they send me to second floor and into room 108. As I get in, I saw only two persons inside. First was nurse and second was woman in middle thirties with long orange hair and deep green eyes.

„Sorry for disturbing, but I need to speak with Mrs Waterflower." I said.

„That's me." Orange woman said. She then turned to nurse. „Can you leave us?"

„Of course, call me when you finish." Nurse said and went out.

„So, how can I help you?" She asked.

„Thing is delicate, it can't be brought out just like that." I said. „Why are you in hospital?"

„I'm afreid that my days are over, they give me less then month." She said sadly.

I immedietly started to feel guilty. „I'm sorry."

„No, need to. I had good life and I know that everything will continue as before with or without me."

I just look at her, but said nothing. I took another look to medical record. „Leukemia?"

„Yes and there's no suitable person for transplantation." She said. „So, what business brings you to me? You know that you look like my daughter. She's six."

„Yes, Misty I assume."

„Yes, how do you know?"

I looked her in eyes. „I know because I'm her." Her face went to confused.

„No, you can't be her. You are twenty, my Misty is six." She said.

„I'm not lying to you, I'm Misty, but only difference is that I'm from future when I grow older."

„Y..you.. you are from.. future?"

„Yes. I came because I wanted to talk to you before your time run out mother. And I'm really sorry that I can't do anything for you." I said. I knew what I'll need to do, but I wanted to talk to her first.

„It's fine. You already done enough by coming. You are good daughter."

I looked away. „No, I'm not."

„Yes, you are, only you don't see that."

„No, that's not what I ment."

„How do you mean?" She asked.

„Do you remember my birth? Don't answer streight away, think about it." I said.

She looked like she remembered, but then again forgot and continued to do that few times until she finally said. „You are not my daughter. That's what are you trying to sey?" She said completely calm.

„Yes mother, I'm not your daughter, I didn't even be with you all that time, only for year and half."

„How.. how do you mean that?"

„Your memorys until I was four and half are all fake. It was necessary that everyone believe what wasn't truth. Truth is that I'm not even from this planet and I'm sorry that I didn't say that and that you need to find out on this way." I said and closed my eyes. I know that still didn't happen for me, but I needed to clear that now because that was my plan for future.

She stayed silent for moment. „You know Misty, even with all that you are still my daughter and you'll always be." She looked at me with warmth in her eyes. It was look that mother gives to her child and it was look from kind person. I knew that she was kind even if I still didn't know her.

„I know mum. That was reason why I choose you for mum, because your heart is pure and you accept things no matter how bad they sound. Thank you for that." I smiled and she returned smile.

„That means a lot Misty and I'm glad that you grow into such beautiful woman and that you kept your heart pure no matter if you are my daughter or not."

I just give her sad smile. I already done enough damage and I didn't want to make it worse with telling my age. I also didn't want to argue against her.

„Can I ask you one last thing?" She said.

„Yes, go ahead."

„Are you happy?"

How typical from mother to ask that. „Yes, I am. I never even could dream of things that happen to me.

„I'm glad, but there is one more. Did you find someone to love?" She looked in my eyes and I just smiled my brightest smile ever. „I guess that means yes."

„I'm not sure yet, I think that maybe I did." It was partly true because when Time lord one fell in true and pure love, there's no getting out or forgetting. And I think that happened to me at the first sight. „I'll just need to wait and see what will came from that, but I hope that it will came out to be great. He's great person and I know that he'll do anything for me if I ask him, so I think that he is the one." I added.

„I'm happy for you." She smiled. „Last question. Will I see you again? I mean that grown up version."

„I would love to, but I can't. There's to much that depend on time and I'm lucky that I got even this one time, only I got just five more minutes before someone else come and rest can't see me like this and you can't tell them either."

„I understand."

„Of course you do, you are mother, it's in your job description." I said as I started to head for door.

„Thanks Misty. Take care of yourself." She smiled.

„I will. Love you and goodbye."

„Bye Misty." She said and with that I left out. I guess that Arceus was wrong after all, how can I have big hearts when I just broke one of person that I don't even know yet. I dashed out of hospital and left down the first street that looked most closer. Now I had just one more thing on my mind to do and then I can go on.

While I was strolling down the street, I kept thinking about different kind of things and as usual my mind was going in speed of light and I think about every little detail. That continued until I reached one of the stored in that street. It was selling Pokemon stuff and in their window I saw writing: _If you wanna be Pokemon master, you need a master ball._ As soon as I saw that, I immediately tought of Ash and what he said. Then it clicked in my head and I quickly went to bank. Some twenty minutes later, I was again in front of that shop and this time I went in and buy master ball. As I get back out I put it to my pocket and checked vortex. It read Wednesday 28th and I changed it to Sunday 2nd and pressed go.

Once again I appeared on familiar place in front of flat line and in front of that flat painted in blue. I quickly went inside and reached their doors. I waited just few seconds after I ring the bell until Delia opened door.

„Oh, hello, nice to see you again." She greeted.

„I promised to Ash that I'll come and here I am."

„Come in dear. Are you for drink?"

„Just juice, I can't stay for long. I just came to give Ash something."

„Very well. Sit, I'll call Ash to come." She said and left me in living room. It didn't changed much, only some things that were on shelves while others were now in boxes that laid in corner of room. I sat on couch and dig through my pocket until I found ball. I look it closely and open. Science behind it wasn't complicated and design was also simple and practical. I closed it back and continued to wait. Two minutes later, Ash came into living room with bright smile on his face.

„Misty!" He proclaimed and started to jump up and down.

„Hej Ash. How are you?"

„Now super happy." He said and I smiled.

„Great, but I'll be even more happier."

„How?"

„You said to me that you wanna be Pokemon trainer, didn't you?"

„Yes, yes." He nodded.

„Well, I got something for you." I said.

„Is it Pokemon?" He looked around.

„No, it's this." I said and show him master ball. His face went to biggest smile that I saw in my life.

„M..Master ball… for me?" He asked while he started to jump.

„Yes, it's for you, but you must promise me one thing."

„What?" He calmed down a little.

„That you won't use it until you become Pokemon master." I said.

„I promise." He said and I give him ball. He took it and then hugged me. „Thanks Mist."

„Mah, that's nothing. Just use it wisely." I smiled.

„I will, I will." He said and started to jump again.

I got up. „Well, I should go, but you just keep doing your best, ok?"

„No, don't go." His face turned to sad. „I don't want you to go." He sounded so sad.

„Hej, can I tell you secret." He nodded. „You'll see me again, but you'll have to wait few years, ok? So, I don't want to see sad face."

„You promise?"

„I promise – cross my heart." I said and done symbol on heart.

„Then.. see you in few years." He said in brighter tone.

I went to door. „Say bye to your mum from me."

„I will."

„Bye Ash."

„Bye Misty." He said and I went outside and closed door behind me. With that I was off for new adventure in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I did return to closer past to meet younger Ash and to keep balance in time, first meeting was the most interesting one of all. Just like first time I saw him so young, he run to me and wrap his hands around my leg, but this time he didn't know me, he just came because he feel like that, which was quite cute, specially coming from four year old or nearly five. As much as I enjoy his company as little kid, I still prefer him as adult, but after that first day, I didn't return to future, I just know that I'm not supposed to go there and I kept exploring past and on that way learning about history of planet and Pokemon. In just week later, I know almost every Pokemon name and quite much about planet's history. Only thing that kept bugging me were dimensional coordinates, sometimes I could catch myself in deep thought about that. Only thing that kept bugging me about this dimension was its number on vortex, it was number that I never saw before in my traveling and it also wasn't in my knowledge, so it kept bugging me and stayed in back of my head every second. Also that number was: 10.10.1. and thing about that number is that on Gallifrey that number was considered perfect and even sacred by some of sears of that time, but that number wasn't connected to anything and now I found myself in dimension with same number and it just kept going through my head.

Of course, I didn't spend all time just on thinking about one thing. It was quite opposite, if I start to describe what I thought about, I would fill whole book from just few seconds of thoughts. Only one thought was mayor one and it was thought about Arceus. I kept thinking about that magnificent creature, especially now when I knew more about him. On this world Arceus was called creator of all and not much was known about him, only that he is strongest and wisest creature that ever existed. He also got every possible power that there could be and he could manipulate with time as well. With all that burden on his back, he seemed to be something close to, well, me and I was curious about him and I wanted to find more. That's why I returned back in time to town Michina just few weeks after that meteor nearly crushed and just few weeks after Arceus give promise that he'll return. So driven by curiosity and need for adventure, I went to that temple in order to find some needed answers, but first I found something for which I started to realise that this dimension maybe isn't much different from mine.

I was climbing streets of temple and then I saw it. I accidentally looked to one window and I saw people and Pokemon inside, but Pokemon were doing all job while humans just used force and watch their progress. My fist immediately clutched. I always hate violence, especially like this. As I planned to go inside, I was distracted by something else, first I could feel disturbing sensation near me and then portal opened just twenty feet above ground and Arceus emerged from it and land in front of me.

„Lady Misty. It's pleasure to see you again." Arceus said.

„Same from me." I replied. „Wait, did you just came here because you sensed me?"

„Yes, I tracked your sent through time until you came back here." He said. „Please, don't be angry at me for that, but you have presence of time within you and I just couldn't resist."

„Well, I guess there's no harm in that. You know you sound like my friend when you said that." I looked back to that window. „Now that you are here can you explain me why are you letting this to happen?" I pointed to window.

He looked to same direction. „It's life that Pokemon chose by themselves and I can't change time without changing effects, you know that best my lady."

„I already told that I'm not royal." I frowned.

„But you are, your existence isn't just mistake. Creation of Bad Wolf was planned since beginning of time and with that you are part of it."

I just looked at him. „What do you know about it? And how?"

„Just like you, I can see everything that ever was, that is and that could be. Just like you I can see time, but on different level then you, and your skills about and of time are above me, so I prefer to call you lady, my lady."

I take deep breath and automatically my brain register it's fragrance for later. „And how about that we make an agreement? "

„Depend on what you wish my lady?"

„It's simple. Let say that we are friends and friends greeted each other by name. How about that?"

„If that is what you want I'll follow."

„Good, then Arceus, are you just came to find me or you also looking for Damon?"

„Both, only thing is that I can make connection with you on way I can't with Damon, even with his speciality."

„What speciality?" I suddenly remembered my words „_Look into yourself_."

„Damon have power to connect with heart of Pokemon, you'll see it by yourself."

„How can person connect with heart of Pokemon?" I said in surprise.

„Its gift given to ones with pure heart and who love Pokemon. You'll see yourself when we reach him."

„Then let's move." I said as I continued climb through street. But I wasn't quiet whole that time, that's just not me.

„So Arceus, can you tell me more about yourself?"

„What do you wanna know?" He asked as he climbed beside me.

„Well, where are you from? Do you look just upon this dimension or more?"

„I live in different universe, but within this dimension, best way to describe it is parallel dimension, only it look like you are in deep space. I'm surrounded by millions of stars and planets and also nebulas and for looking part, I overlook just this dimension and I can't look to other dimensions, but I can look into person and see what's on mind. You are only difference that I'll manage to come upon."

„Yeah, I'm kinda protected from that because my psychic force is strong and it works all the time no matter what and only I can allow to someone to go through that." I said.

„And that makes you remarkable. I can't help myself and I'm automatically drawn to that."

„Actually no, it's time lord thing. That sometimes happen with people that are around me. It's like I'm one big magnet, bit mostly for trouble." I smiled.

Arceus let sound that sound like laugh. „No, I don't think that you can bring trouble, maybe you are just on wrong place in wrong time."

„You are to kind, but I guess that you are right." I said. „Well, we are here." I added. We just reached entrance to main temple. „Now big question is where is Damon?"

Just few moments after I asked question, reply came.

„I'm here." Voice came from left side of temple and I turned to see Damon walking in our direction.

„Ah, Damon, nice to see you again." Arceus greeted.

„Same from here." Damon said. „Lady Misty, Arceus, you are here just as you said."

„Yeah, just some unfinished business to do." I smiled.

„I'm afraid that here is lot of business to be done." Damon sighted. „Even with Arceus's help this land is ruined and I'm afraid that we'll need to find other place to call home."

„You wanna revitalize this land, don't you?" Arceus asked.

„Yes, I do. I wanna bring it back and to see flourishing again."

„Then accept my help." Arceus said and raised in air. Plates came out of his body and started to circle around him. „All right. I shall lend you my strength. These keep me alive. There a part of my being. The power of ground, water and grass." Three plates flew and bound together. „And combined with this, the power of electricity, they all melt together. And with the power of dragon, they increase." Two more plates flew from him and bond with other and this time in their place was beautiful jewel. „Use this Jewel of Life for the greater good. To make the land rich and fertile."

„Arceus, thank you." Damon said.

„But remember, they are part of my being and I can't live without them so I give you till next eclipse to use it and then you'll need to return it."

„I will Arceus, I will." Damon said and you could see that hope filled his eyes.

„And you Misty, you'll come with me. There is something I need to do and after that I'm going to sleep until eclipse."

I just looked at him and nodded. Arceus turned to Damos. „Fare well for now." He said and started to fly of, but he also lifted me up and I flew with him and straight into portal.

Portal brought us to different dimension and only thing I could saw around was endless space with millions of stars around. I gasped at sight, Arceus was giving me air and I look around to absorb surroundings. There weren't just stare, there were also galaxies and nebula's and it all made my spirit jump.

„Is this your home?" I asked.

„Yes, this is where I was born and this is place where my power is highest."

„Why did you brought me here?"

„To give you this." Arceus said and in front of him pokeball appeared, but it didn't look like ordinary one nor even the master ball. Instead, it was all covered in gold and it was bigger than pokeball and it had shine like if it has life inside.

„Why would you give me this?" I asked, not sure what his plans are.

„You are only person that I could ever give something like this. I seen it and I know that you'll guard it well, but also I want this to be safe."

„But, what if something happens to me?"

„Then it would return right here, but now I ask from you to take it and if you ever need me, you'll be able to call me with this."

I extended my hand and took ball in it. It felt completely weightless in hold and like great burden. „Where will I keep it?" I asked.

„Where ever you think that is most appropriate." Arceus replied. „That is up to you, but I have my full trust."

„You shouldn't trust to others so much, someday it might cost you more than you think, but again your intelligence should know that without me."

„Trusting with humans is most from pity, but trusting to you is from reason in my heart."

„Very well. It will be as you wish." I said. „And I give you sacred promise that can rip time apart if something happened to this and also promise that I'll keep it in place I only know whereabouts."

„I knew that I can trust to you. Thank you Misty."

„No problem." I smiled. „And I'll also keep my eye on things around and on you. If you let me I can be your guide and your greatest help, but you must promise me on thing in return if you don't want to suffer from my rage. You won't done any harm to humans. I may not be the one of them anymore, but once I was, so I want your promise that you want harm them."

„I promise. I'll only interfere if my justice will be needed, for everything else I leave you to decide." Arceus promised.

„Good. I'm glad to hear that." I said in relief. „Now I need to move on and you need to rest."

„I'll take you back."

„No, no." I quickly said. „I can do that myself. You stay here and take good and long rest."

„Then fare well till next time." He said while I tied coordinates into vortex.

„Bye Arceus." I said and pressed go on vortex.

I appeared on no particular place. My main reason for that was that I was still holding pokeball that Arceus give me for keeping and I knew where is perfect place for that. As time traveller I created some kind of pocket storage to keep important things that I pick up in travel and that storage was in empty space in my biology. I extended my free hand and put pokeball on it. For second I closed my eyes to concentrate and in next I opened them and ball was levitating little above my hand. I placed my second hand above and concentrate even deeper and in second ball lit up and disappeared as I put my hands together and moment from that I could feel it in storage. I smiled and returned to typing in vortex my next coordinate and next task to be done.

In year that followed, I didn't do anything special in a way. I mostly keep returning to Michina now and then to see progress in Damos work and also I been on few different places just to see and to explore. Few of that explorations ended by chase, but it didn't bother me so much. Thing that did bother me was that all that I was experiencing alone and that sometimes could make me quite depressed. But, I kept going forward no matter what and in that year I done everything that I needed to ensure for my life on this planet and that was money and few places so I could stay if I got bored from travel and need a break. Like that few more years passed and before I even manage to realise I entered my tenth year on this planet and by now I saw most of history part and how this world made progress through time and in the end I found out that I helped with making pokeball and also few more things. I never called Arceus during that time, I knew that he need rest no matter in which time I'm in and I let him do just that. That all went very well until one day I sensed massive pain and it wasn't coming from me, it was coming from that pokeball.

I automatically left to find him and that brought me back in time and on day that Damos was supposed to return Jewel of Life to Arceus. I appeared in Michina while eclipse was already started and I immediately run in temple way. I didn't even bother with thinking about anything else then finding Arceus. It took me just ten minutes to come there, but I was already late. As I run into temple I found horrible sight. Arceus was in middle of temple in deep hole and all over around were Pokemon, mostly electrical type and every one of them was attacking Arceus and Arceus was in terrible pain and to make everything worse, they pour liquid silver over him and trapped him in place like some kind of statue. It took me only second to proceed that my eyes are not deceiving me and in next massive rage filled through me. In one more second I just stayed standing there unable to move and rage boiling inside me, just waiting to burst.

„STOP!" I heard voice scream. Voice that was too familiar and voice that I knew. Ash. It brought me back to reality and I instantly turned to origin of voice and when I saw him I thought that I finally go mad and that my mind was playing tricks on me, but he was there even if that was impossible.

„Stop that right now!" He repeated. He was running to my left and I turned to see man standing on edge of hole and looking down while he had smile on his face, smile that made me sick. I started to run in that direction myself while my eyes keep shifting between Arceus and him. I reached man at same time as him and for moment that distracted both of us.

„Misty!" Ash said completely surprised. „What? How?" He looked around trying to figure something out.

„Later Ash, now we have bigger problems." I said as I looked to that robed man.

„Yeah, you are right." Ash said and changed tone. „Release Arceus. Can't you see that he's in pain?!"

„Oh I can see it perfectly, but if we release Arceus and return jewel then this land is doomed."

„No, you are wrong. Even without jewel, land will continue to flourish." I snapped back.

„No, never. We need jewel." Man said.

„Why they never listen?" I frowned looking at Ash. He just shrugged in return. „Ash, stop this. I'm going down to see is there anything that I can do to help Arceus." I said and turned to leave.

„No, you won't. Stop her!" Man ordered. I turned back, but Ash stopped me.

„Misty. Go. I got this." He said and looked at me. I just smiled back and turned and run in opposite direction. On my way I turned back just once to see that Ash called his Pokemon and started battle. I run further, my mind racing hundred at hour and in moments I reached bottom of pit. Arceus was there completely lifeless and covered in silver, only his head was still out of it. He looked completely sailed off.

„Oh no Arceus." I whispered. In that second I felt presence with me, but was very weak. I closed my eyes and started to focus. I already knew that I can understand Pokemon language, but I never tried to control then, but now all that I wanted was to go in their main and order them to stop with attacks. I tried few times, but nothing came in result. I tried again and again, but still without result and finally after I deeply concentrate and yelled big _STOP_ in my mind, attack finally stopped and Pokemon just stayed there confused and I realise that I just brought them back from hypnosis. I opened my eyes and look at Arceus, but he was still in same state. I raised my head and immediately regret it because I saw that sent shivers through my body. Ash was hanging from one of the logs that were above pit and he has jewel between his legs and I saw Pikachu running beneath him and Ash let jewel to fall straight into Pikachu's front legs. Ash then jumped to lower platform and took jewel and started running. I lost him from my sight until he came behind me, jewel in his hand.

„What now?" He asked.

I tried to think. „Give me the jewel." I said and he did. I turned back to Arceus and went closer. „Arceus. Arceus!" I called and with every call I felt stronger presence.

„Arceus." Ash whispered.

„Arceus, listen to me. Trust me like you trusted me before." I said and Ash looked at me with questions in his eyes. „Long story." I quickly said to him. „You trusted me Arceus, so trust me now. Come back from that state. Come on, I have Jewel of Life. Take it Arceus!" I yelled last bit and jewel suddenly lit up in my hand and flown to Arceus. What was jewel one moment, in next one become plates and bond with Arceus. In moment, Arceus lit up himself and emerged from silver cage that he was in, but something was wrong.

„Misty! They need to be brought to justice." Oh yes, he was full of rage and his voice was rough and high.

„No, you promised me that you won't done any harm to them." I kept my voice calm and normal.

„But they tried to remove me and they betrayed me."

„No, we didn't!" Ash stepped in.

„Quiet human!" Arceus snapped.

„Let him speak!" I snapped back.

„Ah you wish my lady."

„My lady?" Ash asked.

„Just speak will ya?" I mocked and stepped aside.

„As I said we didn't betrayed you and this isn't Damos's fault. He wanted to return jewel just like he promised, but ruler stopped him and ruler wanted jewel for himself, but that doesn't matter now 'cause we returned jewel to you. Don't judge us all because of mistake that one did, he simply doesn't understand." Ash said. Wow, he's good at this. „Please, don't be mad at all of us because of mistake and lack of knowledge of one man." Ash finished and closed his eyes. Arceus looked at Ash and then at me. He nodded.

„Damos." Arceus called. „Tell me everything."

Damos answered from above. „Very well." He closed his eyes and put hands together and started to speak. „Transcend the binds of time and space."

For moment everything was still and then Damos opened his eyes with smile on his face.

„My friend, sorry for doubting you." Arceus said.

„No Arceus, forgive us." Damos said.

„I already did because I know that your heart is pure." Arceus said. I almost rolled my eyes, he was such liar, he already believed when Ash spoke.

Ash had bright smile on his face. „Yes." He proclaimed.

„And who are you?" Arceus said as he turned back to Ash and me.

„Oh, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash said and pointed to Pikachu.

„Nice to meet you Ash and Pikachu." Arceus said and turned to me. „My lady, sorry for doubting your judgement."

„No harm done Arceus." I smiled, but I still wasn't relaxed 'cause I knew that I have a lot explaining to do and all that from just one of Ash's looks.

We climbed back up and were greeted by Damos and also Ash's friends, Dawn, Sheena and Brock. Dawn was quite strange girl if you ask me. She had deep blue hair and childish look, but that wasn't strange thing, no strange thing was that she was wearing skirt although weather wasn't quite warm. On other side Sheena was ancestor of Damos, or was it opposite, time travel, you never get it in right order. She looked like nice person and also caring person. Brock, well he's different story. He seemed to have some kind of woman complex and tried to be Casanova, but also he was good person. We didn't even had chance to proper introduction when Ash took my hand and lead me out. As soon as he stopped, I waited for question to be formed, but he said something else.

„It's nice to see you Mist." He turned to me and I saw happiness in him.

„Yeah, you to." I smiled. „But quite surprising. Since when you can travel in time?"

„I can't. It was Dialga that send us back here."

„Dialga? You mean legendary Pokemon that rules time?"

„Yep, that's the one. We were on travel through Sinnoh and we came to Michina and, well, got caught up in trouble, just like always." He grinned and again warm feeling started to build inside me. How can he have such effect one me?

„Of course. Nothing less to expect when you keep company connected to me."

„Yeah, but how did you end up here?" Ash asked.

„I came because I felt Arceus's pain. We have connection and that's what brought me here for today."

„Ah, time travel." He nodded.

„Yes. How much do you know about it anyway?" I had to ask.

„You are younger version, aren't you?"

„Yes, that's easy to figure when I ask questions like that."

„Well, I do know you quite well, we are best friends Mist." He said, but it sounded incomplete, like he was hiding something. „You know, there are still some things that I don't understand." He said.

„But you will, but I won't keep explaining that now, we don't have time for that."

„How do you mean?" He asked.

„Look at yourself." And he did. He already looked like he's turning to ghost.

„What's happening?" He said in panic.

„You have started return trip to your time."

„And you didn't?"

„I didn't came here on same way as you, but I can do this." I opened vortex and took his hand. I quickly typed few commands in and within seconds Ash return to his normal look. „There. I separated you from Dialga's effect, but don't worry, I'll return you to your time."

„You know that you are full of surprises."

„Yeah, I keep hearing that." I give him big smile.

„Ash!" Call came from behind and I saw his friends running to us. They all already took ghostly form, even Pikachu.

„Ash. We don't have much time here. I can hear Dialga's calling." Sheena said.

„Ash, why aren't you all ghostly like us?" Dawn said.

„I had special treatment." Ash looked at me and grinned.

„Oh you!" Dawn frowned.

„Don't worry, you'll leave in minute of two, but Ash won't go with you, but before you started to panic, he will return just seconds after you and he'll be perfectly fine." I explained.

„Of course he will, he's with you Misty. There's no better person to keep him safe." Brock said and I could sense confusion with in me and I kept repeating that that is something from future, but I couldn't help noticing that Ash give slight blush after Brock said that.

Second later Damos spoke. „My children from future. It was so great to see you and I'm sad that you must leave."

„Same for us Damos, but out time here is over." Sheena said and in next moment they disappeared.

„They will be remembered, just as you will." Arceus said as he flew to ground behind us.

Damos nodded. „But tell me. Future, what it is like? Will this land stay like this?"

„I'm afraid that we can't give you this answer, but we'll do everything that we can to make it bright." I answered.

„And I hold you to your word my lady." Damos said.

„And for me, I need to go back to my slumber. I know that this world will turn out well because I know that there are people like you that will make it better." Arceus said and flew off.

Ash and I turned back to Damos. „We also need to go back." I simply said.

„I understand. I'm glad that I met you Ash and Misty."

„Same here." Ash said and I smiled. Once again, I started to type in manipulator, but I also closed it.

„Good bye Damos." I said and turned to leave. Ash did the same.

„Good bye children from future." Damos said and we started to descend down the hill.

In seconds Ash asked first question. „How will we return?"

„You'll see. I couldn't do it in front of Damos, technology that I use is too much for people from this time." I said. „But first, I wanna know why were you sent back in time in first place?"

„As I already told you. We came to Michina, future one I mean and there we learned legend about Arceus. We learned that also Jewel of Life wasn't return as it should and Dialga send us back to past to correct what went wrong and so here I am."

„Let me get this straight. You were returned back in past to fix something and to return back to future so that could take effect."

„Yes, like that." Ash smiled.

„Wow, who are you Ash?" I asked.

„How do you mean who am I?" He asked.

„I mean as I said. There is something about you that's different from others, but I don't know what it is."

„No, I just love to end up facing trouble, that's all."

„Maybe, but also it can be that that all is leading to something else."

„Like what?"

„I don't know. I'm forbid myself to look in future. Only time I could do that is because of something from great importance and what's not connected with me, so I can't look for you 'cause you already are in my life."

„You know that sometimes I completely don't follow you." Ash said.

„Sorry. It's just Time lord thing. I'm trying to keep it aside most of the time, but I just can't."

„Yeah, I can see." He smiled. „Why didn't you tell me more about yourself? I mean all that time that we hang together and you didn't even want to started explaining."

„I'm not sure why, but I guess that I wanted you to see me as more as human, sometimes people can get scared when they know that I'm not from their planet."

„Can you change it?" He asked. „I mean on way that you say more about yourself or something."

„Not much, but I can make sure that now and then I say some detail." I said. „Only right now I don't know much. I'm still in state before you know me as you knew me at that meadow."

„What meadow?" Ash asked.

„Ups, sorry wrong time and wrong point of you. Time travel, you can't ever keep it in right order." I awkwardly said.

„Right, so one day, I'll meet you on some meadow and then I'll knew more than I do now?"

„Yes. That's all that I can say. I already said what I shouldn't."

„I think that I'm starting to get how complicated it can be." He sighed.

„You better do 'cause I won't explain it every time that we met."

„He slowed pace. „You know, I wish that you stayed longer with me. I know that didn't happen for you yet, but I want you to know that."

I just smiled to him. I didn't have answer for that. We reached bottom of hill by then and that's when I spoke. „Well, here we are." I stopped walk and he did the same.

„And what now?" Ash asked.

„Now take my hand." I replied.

„Your hand?" He blushed a little.

„Yes. We are going to travel in time and you need to do that."

„Ok." He said and placed his hand in mine. As soon as that happen, I felt heat coming from him and I saw him blush.

„Well here we go." I said and pressed go on vortex.

We landed on same place as we left, but in future from where he came from. I didn't even need to type year, vortex do that for me and now we were on same place as before, but only thing that we could saw was ruins and fire.

„What happened here?" I said.

„Arceus." Ash slowly said.

„What?!" I yelled. „How do you mean that?"

„Well, as I told you. He was furious that jewel wasn't returned and he decided to use justice."

„Oh my." I said. „Come, we need to stop this." I said and started to run, my hand still in his.

Within minutes we reached top of hill and temple, both exhausted and panting, but we didn't have time to lose. Arceus was high in the aire and it was attacking everything and everyone around him, including Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.

„Well this is quite meeting of legendaries." I said as I catched breath.

„But it's wrong." Ash said.

I looked in Arceus's direction and went closer. Ash was still with me.

„Together?" He asked.

I nodded.

„On three." Ash said. „One, two and three." He counted and then we both yelled as laud as we can. „Arceus!"

In that moment, time stopped and each attack sent by Arceus was frozen in place. I knew that he put time lock on area and I saw that his eyes returned to normal.

„Ash." He said. „And my lady." Every attack disappeared and thing started to reparing itself. „Please, forgive me." Arceus said.

„It's fine Arceus. You were filled with rage." I said as everything returned to normal.

„No my lady, you should punish me for my doing." Arceus lowered his head.

„Yes, I should." I paused. „But I won't." I said and he rised his head. „Only that I'm asking from you is that you learn from this and to remember it very well."

„I promise, my lady." He said. „Ash, I'm also grateful to you and Pikachu. My friends, you saved me."

Ash smiled. „I just helped. But can I ask you, why are you calling her my lady?" He looked at me.

„Misty is more skillful that I'll ever be and I just showing my gratitude to her. Compared to her, I'm just humble servant."

Ash looked surprised by that answer, but I had something else on mind. „Oh stop it, you know that all is just in your head. I'm not more superior then you and you don't need to do that."

„It will be as you wish." Arceus said and I just shook my head.

„Ash, Misty. Look at this." Brock was one that called us and as we turned we saw him standing with Dawn, Sheena and other man near stone bord. We came closer and stayed surprised. Bord was showing us, or better said me and Ash returning jewel to Arceus and others were behind us. I looked at Ash and he looked at me and only thing that we done was smile to each other.

„You know. This world is beautiful place and I'm happy that I can be part of it." Arceus said.

„Yes, it is." Ash smiled.

„You are leaving, aren't you?" I asked.

„Yes, I have lots of other places to go, but I'll keep you in my memory." Arceus answered. "And if you ever need me Misty, you know how to call me." He added.

„I know." I simply said. On that Arceus nodded and flew off.

„Fare well." Was last that he said before he disappeared into portal.

Moment after that, Ash turned to me. „Come with us Mist. We would love if you join us." As he said that, I was that Dawn rolled her eyes, but I ignore her, my answer was no anyway.

„I'm sorry, but I can't. I got so much to do, but I promise that I'll come if you ever ask in future." I answered.

„Then I hold you to that promise." Ash smiled, but I could see disappointment in his eyes.

„Well, I also need to move on so I wish you best for rest of your journey." I said as I look all of them and Ash was last in line. „Goodbye till next time." I said and slowly turned and walked down hill. I was quite sad to leave, specially when I saw sad look on Ash's face, but I couldn't stay with them, that would be to much confusing if they knew all about me and I didn't have a clue about them. As I walked, I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Ash running to me and in flash he was infront of me and took me in hug before I could even react. My hearts skipped a beat, but I accept it and I felt better just because of that little gesture. He hold me for whole two minutes before he released me.

„I'll miss you Mist." He softly said and smiled.

„Same here." I replied and let him go. I opened manipulator and pressed random button and in flesh image of Ash was replaced by vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

For next few months after that accident with Arceus, I mostly stayed in present time, or better said around year 3200. Altought, I did look like I'm in my twentys, I created perception philter which make me look like four and a half year old. I know that was weird, but I had to do that to go into Waterflower family and I started to use that surname and old one I left only in my memory. Now I had completely new life to build and with that everything else need to be new. I also returned back in time to came at right time as I should and to start live normal life, if I can call it normal. So with new family, which included mother, father and three older sisters, I started to live in Cerulean city and also started to work with Pokemon, specially water tipped ones. We'll my character was typical tom boy, which was added effect to perception and I quite liked it. I kept normal way of life, which was sometimes hard, until my mother passed away and after that I again started to return to old habits, but nobody else knew about it.

Time passed and it was my fourth year with Waterflower family when father had accident and passed away. As that happen, my life with them turned to real Cinderella business. I had to do everything, from gym matches to cleaning and cooking and my sisters were only looking how to spend money on beauty and clothes. I didn't go anywhere to much, because I would be so exhausted that I didn't want to move from place that I was in and days kept passing. In that time I did lot of digging about Team Rocket, I didn't really search about them before and I found out some terrible facts. I wanted to go back in time and stop them from causing all bad things, but I knew that if I do that, time will change and I had vision of what would be different without them. For other time, I kept doing what I knew best, training Pokemon and finally, one day that changed. It was year 3198 and it was end of March, or correctly 26th. At that day I couldn't take it anymore and I just made my mind and run from home. Honestly, I don't know why I did that, but I packed some little things and took three pokeballs with me together with bike that I never ride before and fishing set and I just left out of the town without destination, but I felt like I'm being drowned to something.

I ended up by the river. I didn't kept much attention of which river it was or how far did I go. I just sat there and took out my fishing set and just sat there and done nothing, totally lost in thoughts and still feeling like something is going to happen, but it still didn't make any sence. I stayed like that for few hours, totally in trans and only tought that kept coming to my mind was picture of Ash. I mean, I did thing of him most of the time, but he was usually combined with other thoughts, but now there were no other thoughts, there were just him and him alone. It was kinda strange to have just one tought at the time, but I didn't have anything against it, specially not when it was him. My thoughts quickly came to stop as my fishing rod sink deeper and with that I came out of trance. I quickly get to my feet and started to pull out. It was very hard to do so and I was surprised that I could catch something so big. I pulled once again and figure flew out of water and right on shore just few steps from me. My mouth fell open as soon as I saw what I pulled out. It was Ash and he was holding quite hurt Pikachu. He was gasping for aire.

„Are you all right?" I quickly asked.

„I think I am."

„No, not you, your Pikachu, look at the state of him." I said, completly rude again.

„Is there any kind of hospital or something close by?" Ash asked.

I quickly done calculation in my head and I figured that we are close to Viridian city. „Yes, that way." I pointed in city direction.

„Great, need to run." He said and went to my bike. „I'm borowing thing."

„Hey! That's my bike!" I yelled after him, but he was already of. „Oh you." I frowned and in next moment flock of Spearow flew past me and in direction that Ash went. And for me, well I just stayed like statue again, trying to proceed what just happened, but that didn't last for long 'cause in next moment I was on run to Viridian city.

It was just my luck that I immediately got caught in rain and stayed wet in just few seconds, but fortunately, rain didn't last more then five minutes and there was one more strange thing that I saw in distance. It was flash of lightning, but it looked more like attack to me. Just after that weather cleared and beautiful rainbow appeared on sky and together with rainbow I saw magnificent Ho-oh in all of his mighty and as he flew of, he was singing:

_Time has come_

_For great change_

_Left to ash_

_To make it strange._

I wanted to ask what that song means, but he already flew of and I continued going to Viridian city.

As I walked further, I started think that I'm maybe making mistake. I found my bike lieing next to road, totally fried, but Ash and Pikachu weren't anywhere close. I don't care that he wreck it, eater way I didn't use it anyway, but I started to think that he really is magnet for trouble. I continued in Viridian direction and arrived there just as sun set behind hills that surrounded town from west. Town by itself wasn't much different from Cerulian, maybe little bigger and more noisy. I spotted sign for Pokemon center from entrance and automatically went in that way. On my way there, I noticed balloon hovering above town, but I didn't pay much attention on that and I went to center as fast as I could. As soon as I entered, I saw Ash behind counter where nurse Joy usually is. He looked up and frowned.

„Oh, it's you." He said.

„Yes, it's me, but I'm not the one that done damage."

„What damage?"

„Don't play smart with me. You took my bike and burn it to crisps. If you don't believe me, it's right there on road that lead's here."

„Ah, that bike." He flinched.

„Yes, that bike. It was new and now it's ash."

„What about me?" He tought of ash as his name.

„How do you mean what about you? You are completely fine while my bike is not."

„Look, I'll repay you for bike, but now just leave me alone." His face darkened. I finally started to realize that my charade was wrong. My joking didn't came at good time.

„What happen? Is it Pikachu?" I asked.

„Pikachu yes, he's not well and it's all my fault." He sadly said.

„Don't blame yourself. You done everything to come here as fast as possible."

„But what if something happen to him?"

„Pikachu will be fine. I just know it. He's stronger then you think and he'll came from this, just wait and you'll see that everything will turn out fine."

„I hope. It's just our first day on journey and I already let something like this happen."

So, he just started Pokemon journey, now that explains a lot. „You just begun, you just need to train and you'll become skillful trainer. Just don't give up, not at beginning."

He looked at me and smiled. „Thank you, who ever you are." He said. Great, now we are somewhere and as I predicted he doesn't remember me from his younger days, well that's not surprising with my younger look.

„I'm Misty." I said.

„I'm Ash." He said and I wanted to say I know, but I kept my mouth shout. Just moment from that we heard beep and nurse came out with still unconscious Pikachu on moving bed infront of her.

„Will he be alright?" Ash asked.

„Yes, he will, you don't have to worry." Nurse said and Ash sighted in relief.

„I told you." I smiled.

He looked at me. „Yes, you did." He said and smiled.

„Well, Pikachu need to rest through night, so I suggest that you take rest as well."

„I will." Ash said while I stayed quiet, but things around me didn't.

It happen very fast and it was terrible. First thing was breaking of glass on roof and two pokeballs fall through and from them came out Coffing and Ecans. Room filled with smoke and in next moment there were two figures behind it.

„What's happening?" Nurse said. Pretty daft question for obvious, but she got answer.

„Prepare for trouble, it's only us." Female voice said.

„And make it double, don't make a fuss." Male said.

„To protect the world from devastation."

„To unite all people whitin our nation."

„To denounce the evil of true and love."

„To extend our reach to the stars above."

„It's Jessy!" Female said.

„And James." He added.

„Team Rocket blasting off all day and night."

„Sourender now or prepare for fight."

„That's right." Third voice said and I saw Meowth in place of where that voice came. So that was Team Rocket. I already hated them, but now seeing them, I hated them even more. I knew lot about Team Rocket, I knew that they were behind Ash's father death and they were behind so many crimes. It made me mad.

„That Meowth talked!" Ash said surprised.

„Hand over all pokeballs." Jessy said.

„No, this Pokemon are weak and sick. You don't have business here." Nurse said.

„And you are not getting my Pikachu." Ash added.

„Why would we want that little Pikachu?" James said sarcastically. „Come on Coffing. Attack!"

„You to Ecans."

I turned to Ash and nurse. „Run!" I ordered. And so we did. We ended up in storage where they keep pokeballs.

„What now?" Ash asked.

I turned to nurse. „Call other center. Tell them that it's emergency and send pokeballs there."

She nodded and went for call. Bang came from doors and I knew that they are outside.

„Now. Now we fight." I answered to Ash.

„But whit what? My Pikachu is still hurt."

„You aren't only person with Pokemon." I said and turned to nurse. „Are there any Pokemon capable to fight?"

„No, they are all weak and they need rest." She said.

„Then leave it to me." I said and took pokeball. Next second door break and Team Rocket was inside.

„There's no place to run." James said.

„Who said anything about running?" I asked. „I think that we'll better use washing approach." I added and they looked me in surprise. I smiled. „Water gun!" I ordered and toss pokeball. In second Starmy appeared and fired water gun at them. I turned to Ash. „Go, take Pikachu to safe."

„What about you?" He asked.

„Don't worry about me. Go!" I said and with a nod he left while he had chance.

James suddenly spoke. „Sludge." And in second Coffing fired sludge ball to my Starmy and she fall down. I knew that she can't be long out of water and I recalled her, but when I look back up I saw that Team Rocket was gone.

„Ash." Was only word that escaped my lips and I started to run back to lobby, but I was late, only not to see Pikachu standing on pile of other Pikachus and firing thunder at Team Rocket. As thunder hit them, smoke that was coming out of Coffeing exploded and whole lobby suffered from that as big bang sound through whole area.

As smoke cleared, whole place stayed in wreck and I found myself under desk, or what left from it. Team Rocket was also gone and only thing left was damage. As I got up, I saw Ash and Pikachu collecting themselves together and place was already filled with police and ER. After all that, we had luck that we didn't ended up in prison for damage that was done, instead they sent us in Pewter city direction, but to get there we needed to go through Viridian forest which could be little problem.

I walked through forest little behind Ash, completely silent and lost in my thoughts. I still working on proceeding what just happen in past twelve hours and some things just didn't enter my mind, but most of it I ignored for moment while I tought about Ash. He was only ten and this is where he starts his journey, so it could be that I went from home for reason and that reason was to be his companion, only that could be harder then it looks.

„Why are you keep following me?" He suddenly asked and snapped me from my thoughts.

„I'm not following you. This is way to Pewter city and I'm only going in that was." I rudely answered. Yep, definitely harder then it looks. I wonder how we did become good friends in first way.

„Whatever." He murmured.

I frowned. „And I'm still holding you responsable for my bike, that's why." I added. He asked for that himself.

„Again with that bike. I told you that I'll repay it."

„I know what you said. I had good memory thank you very much." I returned.

„I see that you have." He said and stopped in walk. „How did you know about tonight? It's like you know what need to be done. How?"

I stopped myself and looked to ground. „I just knew. I'm always like that when it came to crises." I paused. „It's just part of who I am."

„How do you mean?"

I raised my look and look him in eyes. „I'm not like you Ash. Just leave it on that for now, ok?"

He just looked like he want to say something, but he looked to side and jumped, but from excitement. „Look." He whispered.

I looked behind, but I saw nothing. „No, no, down your leg." He said and I looked down which was mistake because I instantly froze. „It's Catarpie." Ash said.

„Get it of me." I hissed.

„Ah, don't tell me that you are afraid of bugs. Look, he like's you." Ash mocked as Catarpie rubbed against my leg.

„Just move it from me. Please." I said, still frozen.

„Oh, you can be polite." He grinned, but I didn't return. „Ok, ok, I got it." He stepped back and took pokeball in his hand and toss it to Catarpie. In moment he disappeared inside and pokeball made click and he was caught.

Ash literally jumped from joy. „Yes, I caught Catarpie." He lifted pokeball from ground and jump once again and took my hand and spin me in circle few times. Then he let me and went to Pikachu and did same.

„I asked you to move him from me and what you do is caught him?" I asked. I must admit that I didn't expected that.

„Oh come on. It's not so bad." He said. All I could do is sigh. „Now we have one more addition to our company." He said still looking to Pikachu.

It took me moment to figure what he ment. „On, you won't."

„Come out." Ash said and Catarpie came out of pokeball. Oh, yes, he will was answer to my question. Catarpie instantly spot me and went in my direction and again started to cuddle near my leg. This time I let out scream.

„Move, move him from me. Please." I cried.

And this time he did. He put Caterpie to one shoulder and Pikachu to other and continued to walk further and once again I stayed behind.

Rest of day went quiet and so did the rest of evening. It was already quite late and we were already in sleeping bags when I decided to talk.

„Ash." I called.

„Yes?" He was still awake.

„Remember that you ask me how did I knew, back in forest?" We were currently on clearing and under night sky.

„I do. Why?"

„I said that I'm different from you." I paused. „I literaly mean it." I looked in his direction and he was already turned to me. „Look at the sky and tell me what you see?"

„What that have to do with you?"

„Just do it."

„I can see moon and stars." He said as he look up.

„Anything else?"

„No." He again looked at me.

„You see, I can see much more. When I look at night sky, I don't see only stars, I see their names, because I know their names." I slowly said.

„You know star names?"

„Yes and not just these that you can see right now. I know every star name."

„How? And how can you remember it?" Ash said.

„There is where I'm getting. I said that I'm not like you." I paused again. „I got massive knowledge and big memory. That's how I can remember things and know lot's of stuff. And as I said, I'm not like you because I'm not from here."

„You are from different region?" Ash asked.

„No. I didn't mean like that. When I say that I'm not from here, I mean that I'm not from this planet." I said and sat up. „I'm from up there, far away from here." I looked at sky.

Ash also sat up. „You mean to say that you are alien?" He was still calm.

„Yes, that's exactly what I want to say." I said. „Are you all right with that?"

He was quiet for a second. „Yes, I think that I am." Ash smiled.

„But you mustn't tell to anybody else. Right now you are only person that knows."

„Why tell me and nobody else?" He asked.

„Not sure, but I fell like I can trust you with something like this."

He stayed silent for moment. „Then what are you called? You aren't human."

„No, I'm not, I was once before, but not anymore. I'm Time lord or Time lady."

„Ok. And what is it like to be up there? You know, I always dreamed that I can go and see the stars."

„It's beautifull. I mean when you come up. It's something complety different then looking from here and it is amazing."

„I wish that I can see it."

„And maybe you will. You can't ever know what's waiting for you in the future." I smiled.

He smiled back. „I wonder, I mean about you. How old are you?"

„I'm older then you, but I don't want to give you heart attack."

„If you are older, how come that you look like you are eleven."

„It's another of Time lord things. You can't see my real age even if you want to and that's because one of other of my abilities, but I won't explain it now. It's complicated."

„I understand." Ash smiled.

„But I wanna ask something else. Can I come with you?"

„You mean on journey?"

„Yes. If you don't have anything against that I'm different, I would like to come, if you want me, of course? Not because of that bike that you ruined, but because I want to be your friend."

Ash looked at me and smiled. „Of course you can come and I promise that I'll keep your secret."

I smiled back. „Thank you."

„It's nothing. Welcome to team." He grinned.

„Thanks." I grinned back.

„And now if you don't have anything against. It's time for sleep."

„Yes, of course. Good night Ash."

„Good night Misty." He said and lied back down while I stayed in sitting position, thinking about everything that took place after I came to this dimension and I smiled 'cause I knew that I found great friend in Ash, no matter what happened first time that I saw him.

[1] (AN)If I could describe with one word what I experienced after that, it would be priceless. Three and half years I spend in Ash's company, going from Kanto, through Orange islands to Johto. We had countless adventures and went into countless troubles, but no matter what, we were always friends, we were best of friends. Also there was Brock on that way with us, but he was more like big brother of some sort and Ash was always something else, something that I refused to let stay in my mind 'cause I know that it would hurt. Also, after that first night, I only once brought conversation about my origins up when Ash and I were alone, but apart from that he never asked much and I never said anything more. We were friends in out best edition by personality and we looked at each other as equals. We had great times, times I tought that would never end, but everything must come to end sometimes.

* * *

[1] (I won't write about my journey with Ash 'cause that's part of my second book, but i'm not sure will I post it soon.) Review if you liked chapters that are currently up. Next one is coming out soon. :)


End file.
